Despegar de nuevo
by Riswe
Summary: Segunda parte de "No ha muerto", han pasado dos años desde la batalla. Lemon.


_Esta es la segunda parte de "No ha muerto" aunque realmente no sé si llamarlo segunda parte, secuela o continuación ya que creo que no cumple ningún nombre. En un principio no iba a hacerla pero hace un año de "No ha muerto" y me apetecía hacer algo celebrando mi cumpleaños y el de los gemelos, y esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que os guste._

_Muchas gracias a las chicas del Fofo: Ale, Celina, Fa, Gema, Mel y Susy, habéis hecho que este día sea muy especial, nunca lo olvidaré. Gracias._

**DESPEGAR DE NUEVO**

Habían pasado casi dos años desde la batalla final, dos años para lamer las heridas y volver a vivir. Era un domingo soleado de principios de primavera y la madriguera estaba llena de gente, como todos los domingos.

Habían terminado de comer y el partido de quidditch estaba en pleno apogeo. En un rincón a la sombra Molly arrullaba a la pequeña Victoire, de pocos meses, mientras hablada con Fleur, habiéndola aceptado ya completamente.

Fred guió su silla hasta Hermione, quien desde una tumbona vigilaba los juegos de Teddy mientras sonreía viendo a Ron gritar desde su escoba.

-Deberías empezar a tomar clases de quidditch, todos los Weasley lo juegan y a ti te quedan pocos meses para convertirte oficialmente en una –Hermione le sonrió y le pasó un vaso de limonada mientras observaban el partido.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

-Incluso más que andar.

-Algún día podrás volver a estar ahí.

-Falta demasiado tiempo –Hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió mirando el partido. Llevaba muchos meses entre pruebas y operaciones y habían conseguido que pudiera volver a andar pero aún necesitaba más de un año de rehabilitación para eso.

El partido terminó y todos bajaron distribuyéndose por la casa. Angelina se acercó y se sentó encima de Fred sonriente, besándolo suavemente en la boca. La morena había sido aceptada rápidamente como una más entre ellos, después de la entrada triunfal que había tenido.

-¡Hemos ganado! –Fred la besó de nuevo, contagiado por su sonrisa.

Ron y George se acercaban discutiendo, arrastrando sus escobas.

-Lo que no es justo es que Angelina y tú estéis en el mismo equipo siendo los dos únicos profesionales.

-Pues haberla elegido, no es culpa mía que no sepas hacer un equipo –George se sentó enfurruñado mientras Angelina le sacaba la lengua. Ron besó a Hermione y se sentó con ella.

-Y encima presumiendo delante de mí sabiendo que estoy solo.

-Pues tráetela, lleváis mucho juntos y mamá está deseando conocerla.

-La semana que viene, por vuestro cumpleaños, sería un buen momento –George los miró dudoso, analizando si sería una buena idea.

-Lo pensaré.

Harry y Ginny se acercaron y se sentaron con ellos. La chica cogió a Teddy y lo sentó en su regazo, éste cambió de inmediato el color de su pelo a rojo.

-Míralo, todo un Weasley –Teddy rió y todos lo acompañaron contagiados por su risa.

Unos días después, Fred y George estaban en la tienda investigando un hechizo de levitación permanente. Fred todavía no le encontraba una gran utilidad pero George llevaba semanas emperrado en conseguirlo y ahora se encontraban con las últimas pruebas.

Verity se acercó hasta la trastienda para avisarles de que un chico, muy guapo, preguntaba por ellos. George empujó a Fred hasta fuera, dónde se encontraba Oliver Wood esperándoles. Se acercó con una gran sonrisa a saludarlos y estrechó la mano de Fred.

-Dichosos los ojos, ¿cuánto has estado fuera? ¿Un año?

-Año y medio. Hola George –El pelirrojo le saludó con un gesto con la cabeza dejándolo sorprendido al mostrarse tan frío con él.

Se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo pero George no tardó en alejarse hasta la otra punta de la tienda con una vaga escusa sobre arreglar unas estanterías.

-¡Oliver! –Katie Bell acababa de entrar en la tienda, una gran sonrisa ocupó toda su cara y se lanzó a abrazarlo, Oliver la cogió por la cintura y la levantó, girando con ella mientras la besaba en la mejilla y la chica reía.

-Estás preciosa –Dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo y se separaba para verla bien.

-Tú también estás muy guapo, te ha sentado bien Irlanda.

Katie se separó y buscó con la mirada a George, quien los observaba desde un rincón con el ceño tan fruncido que casi no se le veían los ojos. Se acercó hasta él y le besó suavemente en los labios, el pelirrojo no se apartó pero tampoco se lo devolvió.

-¿Estáis juntos? –Oliver los miraba con la boca abierta, habiéndole pillado la noticia totalmente desprevenido.

George asintió mientras le pasaba a Katie un brazo por los hombros y la pegaba a él. Oliver se despidió, después de darles la enhorabuena, y se marchó diciéndoles que les avisaría para quedar.

Conforme Wood salió de la tienda, George quitó el brazo de sus hombros y se dirigió hacia la trastienda sin ni siquiera mirarla. Katie suspiró resignada y le siguió.

-George –El gemelo la ignoró.

-George, no seas niño.

-¿Ahora yo soy el niño? –El pelirrojo no aguantó más y explotó chillando, con la cara roja de la ira -¿Tú has visto cómo te le has tirado encima?

-Es mi amigo, y el tuyo por si no lo recuerdas.

-¡Ja! Tu amigo y una mierda. Tu primer gran amor, el tío con el que has estado años jugando al ratón y al gato. Joder, si hasta le diste tu virginidad con sólo 15 años –George estaba completamente furioso, Katie respiró intentando calmarse sabiendo que si se alteraba sólo lo empeoraría.

-Tú lo has dicho, cuando tenía 15 años, no ahora. Estoy enamorada de ti, ¿cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza? El único que quiero que me toque, que me bese, que me abrace… eres tú –George relajó el gesto y bajó la vista al suelo, momento que aprovechó Katie para acercarse y abrazarlo –Es a ti a quien quiero.

-Yo también te quiero –Katie sonrió y le besó, beso que ahora sí fue respondido.

-¿Qué te parece venir este domingo a la madriguera?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Llevaba meses esperando a que George quisiera hacerlo oficial.

-Somos una familia de locos pero me gustaría que la conocieras.

-¡Claro que sí! –George sonrió y ahora fue él el que la besó, levantándola del suelo. De repente, se separó azorada.

-¿Qué voy a ponerme?

-¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti la ropa?

-Voy a conocer a tu familia, no quiero causar mala impresión.

-No te preocupes. Lleves lo que lleves vas a estar perfecta –Se acercó para besarla pero ella se separó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Tengo que irme, tengo que buscar algo.

-Katie… -George salió detrás de la castaña pero ella se marchó preocupada sin mirarle. Se quedó parado en mitad de la tienda con la boca abierta mientras Fred se carcajeaba detrás del mostrador.

Al día siguiente, Fred todavía seguía burlándose de él. Katie estaba histérica pensando que no iban a aceptarla y George iba a llevarla a cenar y a dar una vuelta a ver si lograba tranquilizarla.

Fred salió de la trastienda y se sorprendió al ver a Angelina hablando con George en un rincón, no sabía cuando había llegado. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y él estaba un poco celoso aunque se auto convencía de que eran sólo imaginaciones suyas.

Pero notaba que le ocultaban algo, siempre se callaban cuando él llegaba y parecía que se turnaban para tenerlo entretenido. George había desaparecido casi todas las noches de las últimas semanas y el domingo le oyó comentar de Ron que se verían en casa de Bill, pero a él nadie le había avisado.

Cuando Angelina lo vio, le sonrió y se acercó a él, saludándole con un beso. George se despidió y terminó de cerrar la tienda mientras ellos subían al apartamento. Fred decidió dejar de pensar tonterías y disfrutar de la velada con su chica, últimamente había estado un poco deprimido por su lenta recuperación y necesitaba distraerse.

La morena preparó la cena y la degustaron entre risas mientras Fred le contaba la escena del día anterior.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?

-Eso depende, ¿me haces un hueco en tu cama?

-Umm, no sé. Creo que tendrás que ganártelo –Angelina le sonrió y se lanzó a besarle, empujándolo poco a poco hasta su habitación.

Le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama, procurando no romper su beso. Fred cogió su camiseta intentando quitársela, pero ella se separó con una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

-Todavía tengo que ganarme un lugar en tu cama.

Fred se maravillaba de su chica. Él se sentía frustrado por no poder darle más, sentía que la estaba reteniendo al estar en una silla de ruedas. Ellos siempre habían sido muy aventureros pero ahora él no podía hacer muchas de esas cosas.

Y a la hora del sexo, siempre lo extrañaba. Él siempre había probado mil posturas, le aburría hacerlo siempre igual. Pero ahora sólo podía estar ella arriba y tenía miedo de que Angelina se cansara y lo dejara, llevaban dos años haciéndolo de la misma manera.

Pero ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo y le añadía algo diferente, hacer el amor con ella nunca era una monotonía y él agradecía a diario por tenerla a su lado.

Angelina puso música suave y empezó a moverse sensualmente, se acercó a él y se le puso encima intentando tocarlo lo mínimo posible, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa muy despacio, sin dejar de moverse pero sin tocar su piel.

Fred se lanzó de nuevo a por su camiseta pero ella le cogió por las muñecas y negó con la cabeza. No podía tocarla. El pelirrojo rió y desistió de su intento, dejaría que su chica hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Terminó de quitarle la camisa y la lanzó al suelo, moviendo las manos hasta el cierre de sus pantalones. Desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera milímetro a milímetro, desquiciando a Fred por la espera.

Lo descalzó y le bajó los pantalones estirándole de los lados y después hizo lo mismo con sus bóxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo y preparado para ella.

Subió gateando hasta llegar a su boca, poniendo especial cuidado en no tocarle, y le besó acariciándole los labios con la lengua. Fred se lanzó a abrazarla pero ella fue más rápida y se levantó antes de que lo consiguiera.

Se colocó en el centro de la habitación y bailó al son de la música, moviendo provocativamente sus caderas. Cogió el borde de su camiseta y la subió despacio, sin dejar de bailar, hasta tirarla al suelo.

Se dio la vuelta y se abrió los pantalones, dejándolos caer. Se los sacó con los pies sin dejar de moverse sólo con la ropa interior, roja, que contrastaba con su piel morena.

Estuvo bailando varios minutos y quedando de espaldas a él se quitó el sujetador, puso los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se giró despacio siguiendo la música.

Fred la miraba embobado sin poder apartar la vista del movimiento de sus pechos.

Cogió el borde de sus bragas y se las bajó, bajando ella a la vez y dándole una vista a su chico que lo dejó a punto de babear. Subió de nuevo y se las tiró al pelirrojo, que las cogió al vuelo.

-Angie… sé buena y ven aquí –La morena sonrió y siguió bailando.

-Estoy ganándome mi lugar.

-Te aseguro que te has hecho un hueco en mi cama siempre que quieras –La morena rió y se acercó a él.

Se subió por los pies de la cama y gateó sobre él, sonrió al ver su erección totalmente preparada para ella y la lamió desde la base hasta la punta, la cual se metió en la boca y chupó suavemente.

Sonrió de nuevo al oírlo gemir y siguió subiendo por su cuerpo lamiendo todo su pecho.

Se irguió y se sentó sobre él, penetrándose despacio y gimiendo suavemente al sentir como su dureza se abría paso en su interior.

Empezó a moverse mientras bajaba a besarlo, dejándole ya total libertad para que la tocara.

Fred acarició sus pechos mientras batallaba con ella por el control de su boca. Bajó hasta su cuello mientras pellizcaba sus endurecidos pezones disfrutando del sonido de sus gemidos.

Angelina se incorporó un poco y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas. Fred la cogió por las caderas, ayudándola.

El movimiento de sus pechos le volvía loco y no tardó mucho en lanzarse a por ellos, besando y lamiendo desesperado.

La habitación se inundó de gemidos y Angelina alcanzó un ritmo frenético que les provocó un sonoro orgasmo en pocos minutos.

La morena cayó derrumbada sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, que la abrazó fuertemente mientras la besaba en la frente. Se tumbó a su lado y los cubrió con la sabana mientras se besaban suavemente.

-Dime que vendrás conmigo este verano al mundial. Uno como éste antes de cada partido y ganamos seguro –Fred rió divertido –Además, vas a tener otro gran motivo para no perdértelo.

-¿Qué motivo puede haber más importante que el que mi chica esté en la selección?

-Que tu hermano pequeño también esté.

-¿Ron va al mundial?

-No se lo digas a nadie que todavía no es oficial y no se lo han comunicado, pero he hablado con el entrenador y me ha dicho que sólo les falta decidir si él será el titular o lo será Oliver y el irá de suplente.

-A George le encantaría que le quitara el puesto a Oliver –Los dos rieron y se quedaron abrazados mientras poco a poco les iba venciendo el sueño.

El domingo siguiente la madriguera estaba en pleno apogeo, esta vez con más alboroto del normal ya que se celebraba el cumpleaños de dos de sus miembros y Molly estaba como loca preparando todos sus platos preferidos y un gran pastel de varios pisos.

Todas las chicas le ayudaban con la comida, incluso Angelina se había adelantado para echar una mano, mientras los hombres colocaban la mesa en el jardín y la iban arreglando.

Llegaron Fred, George y Katie, ésta última muy nerviosa y entraron a la cocina a saludar.

-¡Ya están aquí los cumpleañeros! –Fred había llegado chillando, dándoles a todas un gran susto.

Molly se acercó a abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla, haciendo lo mismo con George quien no había soltado la mano de Katie. Angelina le sonrió a la castaña dándole ánimos. Molly se separó y la miró sonriente, esperando a que George las presentara.

-Mamá, esta es Katie, mi novia.

-Ay, George. Ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza. Encantada de conocerte cariño, no sabes las ganas que tenía de que te trajera –Molly la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de venir a conocerlos –Molly se separó sonriéndole y George aprovechó para presentarle a Fleur y saludar a las demás.

Salieron al jardín para terminar con las presentaciones de su padre y sus hermanos, adquiriendo las mejillas de Katie un tono cada vez más rojo. Pero éste se le fue desapareciendo paulatinamente conforme pasaba la comida y cogía más confianza.

Aunque George, de vez en cuando, se acercaba a darle un beso y su sonrojo volvía a su estado máximo, sacándole una suave risa al pelirrojo.

Terminaron de comer entre risas y Molly sacó una gran tarta de chocolate, nata y fresas. De la cual George le tiró un trozo a Ron a la cara, éste le tiró otro en venganza pero falló y le dio a Charlie, quien se levantó y empezó una batalla campal, con todos peleando con todos.

Molly comenzó a gritar para que pararan pero Arthur se acercó por detrás y le restregó chocolate por la cara. Ella se levantó indignada y se fue a la cocina, pararon preocupados por que se hubiera enfadado. Pero volvió con un gran cuenco de merengue que le vació a su marido en la cabeza.

Y la batalla volvió, más cruenta que antes ahora que contaba con la aprobación de la matriarca, que era la que más estaba manchando mientras era perseguida por Arthur entre carcajadas.

Incluso los más pequeños estaban incluidos, siendo estos los que más disfrutaban. Victoire se chupaba gustosa las manitas manchadas del chocolate que su madre había vertido en su padre. Y Teddy se había sentado encima de la tarta, o lo que quedaba de ella, e intentaba abarcar lo máximo posible para llevarlo a su boca, pareciendo un gran muñeco de chocolate.

Cuando terminó la batalla, o mejor dicho cuando se quedaron sin nada que tirarse, Molly lanzó hechizos de limpieza a las ropas y sacaron cubos de agua para limpiarse la cara y las manos ya que tardarían muchísimo en tener que ducharse todos.

Las parejitas jugaban a quitarse los restos de comida entre caricias y besos, riendo todos cuando Angelina le dio un lametón a Fred por toda la cara.

Molly y Fleur subieron a bañar a los niños, quienes seguían chupándose las manos y buscando restos de dulce en su cara.

-¡Partido de quidditch! Venga Hermione, que hoy vas a jugar conmigo, ya verás que paliza le damos a George –La castaña asintió mientras la cogía por los hombros pero no se veía muy convencida.

A Fred le flaqueó la sonrisa, intentando que no se notara la poca gracia que le hacía aquel partido que le iba a dejar sólo mirando desde abajo.

Se acercó adonde Ron y George estaban formando equipo, sonriendo levemente cuando oyó a George protestar porque Ron había elegido a Angelina. Pero se sorprendió cuando su gemelo lo eligió a él.

-George, sabes que yo no puedo –Dijo Fred tristemente.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces eso para qué sirve?

Fred se giró hacia Bill y Percy que traían una escoba voladora que se mantenía sola flotando en el aire y que llevaba unos apoyos con correas para poder sujetarle las piernas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Gritaron todos dejándolo con la boca abierta.

-Para eso querías el hechizo –Le reclamó Fred a su gemelo.

-Y tú que pensabas que no servía para nada.

Ron y Charlie lo cogieron y le ayudaron a montarse en la escoba, asegurándolo bien para que no tuviera problemas y luego le dijeron el hechizo para que se elevara.

Fred despegó con una gran carcajada, disfrutando de la velocidad del viento de nuevo en su cara y pensando que sería capaz de sobrellevar toda la rehabilitación que hiciera falta.

Angelina voló a su lado sonriente seguida por el resto de sus hermanos y cuñados, dispuestos a empezar con el partido que más risas había llevado a la madriguera.


End file.
